The present invention relates in general to devices for removing water from a fuel tank, and more particularly to a water absorbent device for removing water from a fuel tank.
The collection of water in fuel tanks, such as the fuel tanks of automobiles, aeroplanes, boats and service stations is undesirable, since water mixing with the fuel has a dilatory effect on the operation of a vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to obviate the collection of water in fuel holding tanks, vehicle fuel tanks and the like. Heretofore, it was the practice in holding tanks or the like to open a discharge jet at the bottom of the tank to allow the water to be discharged from the holding tank. The jet remained opened until the operator was able to observe the fuel being discharged.